


Queen of Giants

by ThunderstormsandMemories



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderstormsandMemories/pseuds/ThunderstormsandMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the movie in which Isabelle gets to be in the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Giants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the movie first came out, so I don't know if there's still a fandom for it, but anyway.

All Jack wants to do is stay where he is, laying on the ground, not moving, trying to minimize the ache in his bones from the fall. It’s not a particularly comfortable floor, being cold hard marble and all, but it’s better than moving. Isabelle’s fine, having landed far more gently than he had. But she’s shouting at him, “Get the crown! Get it!” and he knows that he can’t afford to lay there any longer.  
They have a kingdom to save.  
He crawls toward the crown, which is battered but unbroken. It looks so ordinary and mundane for something which contains so much power. Isabelle helps him to his feet, and he hands her the crown. She’s the future queen, after all.  
She tries to push it away, back toward him, saying, “I don’t want it. You’re the hero of this adventure.”  
He refuses. “It’s rightfully yours. You’re descended from King Erik. I’m just a farm boy.”  
"Not to me," she says, though she accepts the crown all the same. She takes off her own tiara, shoves it onto Jack’s head, and puts on the crown before starting back toward the noise of the battle, Jack following in her wake.  
Those who saw her that day remember her as radiant, an avenging angel in shining gold armor, the crown glowing with the fiery light of its magic. She banished the giants as a vengeful goddess scatters a throng of unbelievers. Those who saw her also noticed the way she reached for the farm boy, holding his hand in defiance of her father’s gaze, and they wondered how much of the way she seemed to glow came from the power she wielded, and how much came from love.  
It’s not until the giants are gone and Elmont turns his laughter into a very unconvincing cough as he says to Jack, “I like what you’ve done with your hair,” that he realizes he’s still wearing the tiara. Elmont will never let him live it down. When the royal painter is commissioned to immortalize the event on canvas, Elmont tries to convince him to paint Jack with the tiara on. He is overruled by Isabelle, though not before she pretends to consider while they watch Jack’s rather undignified reaction.  
When Jack tells the story of how Isabelle became queen of the giants to their children (interrupted many times by Isabelle herself, who chides Jack for downplaying his own part in the tale) they always ask what became of the crown. Most of it had been covered in gold and jewels, locked up with the other ceremonial relics, and this is the answer he gives.  
But, thinks Jack as the torchlight flickers off his and Isabelle’s strange dark wedding rings, not all of it.


End file.
